Animal Instincts
by TaylorKuran
Summary: My own rewrite of the film, including two of my own characters. - After everything Katy and her little sister Alice have been through together can they both survive this planet? After everything, Katy keeps her emotions to herself. Will she be able to let anyone else in? Will Katy and Alice be separated? Rated M- for violence and gore.
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1-** Discovery.

Katy was brought abruptly out of cryo sleep as the ship slammed to a halt. She groaned in discomfort and pulled the lever to open the doors. She fell onto her hands and knees as her legs weren't strong enough to support her properly yet. She kneeled up looking around at the others, her body was aching all over, her limbs were numb and it hurt to move them.

"Is everyone ok?" Shazza's voice echoed from further down the cabin. Nods were all anyone could seem to manage. They weren't supposed to wake up for another nineteen weeks.

"So... I guess something went wrong?" Jack asked as he was helped up. Katy rubbed her forehead gently; she was going to have a wicked headache. There was crashes and bangs from further into the ship as everyone sorted themselves out and regained their strength. No one thought anything of it, they just assumed it was someone looking around and trying to find something. There was then screams from the front of the ship. Everyone ran there.

"Oh god." Katy gasped shocked. Owens, the co-pilot, had a metal handle through his chest.

"Don't touch it! Don't- Don't you touch that handle!" He shouted to Fry.

"Pull it out!" Someone shouted frantically.

"No. It's too close to his heart." Shazza informed them. Carolyn panicked and started to explain where to find something to help him. Paris turned to where she was describing.

"Not anymore there's not." He said looking straight out onto the desert like planet. Everyone looked around trying to figure out a plan. There was nothing anyone could do.

"Leave." Fry said looking down at Owens. A few people left. "Leave." She said more assurtively. Everyone left now. Katy looked around and grew worried.  
"Where's Alice?" She asked and the others could hear how worried she was.

"She went up onto the roof." Shazza told her, keeping her voice calm. Katy made her way outside and was immediately hot. She began to climb up to the roof of the ship.

"Alice." She breathed relieved and hugged her. Alice wrapped her arms around her big sister. She was terrified, they werent supposed to land here. They were in silence for a few minutes until Alice spoke.

"I can feel it. That escaped convict is like us." Alice said quietly, her voice trembling.

"He is similar to us, yes. But, he choose to have it done, we were born with it." Katy replied. Then they each felt his presence begin to move, he had escaped from being chained up. Katy sat down pulling Alice with her.

"It's ok, sh. You're going to be ok." Katy whispered softly to Alice. Alice had never been able to cope as well as Katy has.

Johns and the others went to search for water while Katy, Alice, Zeke, Jack and Paris stayed at the crash site. Katy took Alice to the cockpit so they could be alone. Katy sat on the pilots chair and Alice sat on her knee. With Alice being Katy's younger sister she was always the one to comfort her. Alice looked shockingly like Katy. Their raven black hair was the same length; to the centre of their backs, their big, almost doll like, violet eyes, both of which were a beautiful contrast to their creamy, pale skin. Katy was nineteen and was only five foot six inches, Alice was thirteen and was four foot ten inches.

They had a rough upbringing, Katy was their parents first born, and they couldn't be happier. However, once Alice was born they started noticing a few changes, both of their children could see perfectly in the dark. They could both heal them selves very quickly and they mentioned having a 'bond' with each other. Their parents decided to send them to another planet where they could be experimented on in secret. They hated it there and one day Katy had put up with too much, she broke out of her cell, released Alice and they ran, they didnt look back. Now they were on their way home, they could finally be safe.

"Katy, are we going to die on this planet?" Alice asked quietly.

"No baby, I'll keep us safe." Katy said reassuring her younger sister. Alice fell into a deep sleep, at least one of them could get some rest. Katy grew curious about the escaped convict she wanted to speak to him. Jack said he would keep an eye on Alice. Katy heard gunshots while her and Jack were talking. Everyone ran there, apart from Jack, Alice and Katy. They brought back the escaped convict who had been knocked unconcious. Once he woke up Katy seized the opportunity to go and speak to him. Everyone else was trying to find Zeke but Katy was to curious for her own good.

"What are you?" She asked walking into the room where he was being held. He looked over to where she was walking.

"Talented murderer, escaped convict, I'm sure you already knew that though." Riddick replied.

"Of course, but I'm curious. You are incredibly talented and unique, why do you choose to murder?" She asked him.

"It's better than wasting my talent on something stupid." He said simply. "Come closer." He mumbled realising she wasnt like the others on the ship. He was using his 'normal' voice with the others on the he would use his intimidating voice, he liked when people were afraid of him. She cautiously walked closer and stopped just in front of him. "What are you?" He asked amazed, she was the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

"I was born with eyes similar to yours, except mine dont effect me in the light." She told him. "Me and my sister, we are different to normal humans." She added.

"In what way?" He asked curious. Then he wanted to see her eyes. "Show me your eyes." He added. She walked forward and stopped at his knees. "You need to be closer." He said simply and pulled her onto his knee. She felt her cheeks getting hotter and she was certain that she was blushing a shade of scarlet. They looked into each others eyes. They were equally amazed by the fact that they had met someone similar to them.

"I am, however, very different to my little sister." She informed him. "If I focus, I can sometimes see a little into the future." She told him.

"Prove it." He challenged her. "Say the exact thing I'm going to say next at the same time I say it." She smiled, closed her eyes and focused. She shook her head amused.

"I have to go, Fry is coming." She said getting up and walking away, and sure enough a few seconds later Fry walked in.


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2-** Changes

After they spoke things began to change rapidly. They felt like they couldn't live without each other. Then Johns agreed to let Riddick free, on the agreement that he works without chains, without bite, and without his shivs, and that he does what he says, when he says. Of course Riddick wasn't entirely happy about this but it beat being chained up. Johns and Carolyn had found a settlement and every one was going to go there in order to decide what happened next due to there being more resources there. Katy was walking just behind the others but just in front of Riddick, keeping a close eye on Alice.

"I can't stop thinking about you." She heard Riddick say to her. She smiled still looking ahead. She already knew that, she was incredibly smart and could usually tell what people were thinking, however with Riddick it was different, it was like she could hear his exact thoughts.

"I know, I can feel you." She said smiling. She began to walk past the bone structures of the dead animals. He smirked looking ahead making sure the others weren't watching. He swiftly grabbed her hand, pulled her into one of the bone carcasses and held her against one. She looked up at him shocked.

"You should be enjoying more than my thoughts." He whispered softly in her ear, wanting to show her how he felt. He kissed the spot just below her ear and she gasped shocked. She softly pushed him away and slid between two of the 'ribs' of the creature. She ran ahead to catch up with the others. He was incredibly confused then, he knew that she felt exactly the same, he could tell by her reactions to him and the things he did. She shook her head and looked down at her feet as she walked.

'Stupid! Stupid! You can't lose focus, you have to look after Alice.' She mentally scalded herself. 'After everything you have been through, you cant turn your back on her. You can not fall for him, it will be dangerous if you let anyone else in.' She carried on walking, mentally yelling at herself. Both Riddick and Alice could sense something was wrong with her.

They each began to look around the settlement by themselves. Katy was sitting on a roof watching over Riddick and Alice. She felt her cheeks begin to blush as she thought of Riddick. 'No.' She yelled to herself in her head. She then noticed Imam's youngest crawl into the coring room through a gap in the metal walls. She then heard Johns.

"Come on. You're missing the show!" He shouted then he patted his leg as if Riddick was his dog. Katy growled angry at him, he didn't deserve to treat Riddick that way. Then Riddick pulled a sheet off the roof revealing Jack who had now shaved his head and was wearing goggles similar to Riddick's.

"Come on." Riddick said to Jack and they left. Katy jumped off the roof and landed unharmed. She crawled into the same gap that the young boy had. She looked around and saw a group of bat-like creatures hanging from a metal pole.

"Hey be careful." She said softly, keeping her voice quiet. Light seeped into the room from a tiny gap created by Riddick removing the sheet. It powered a solar generator. The metal panels above began to open, letting in more light. This aggravated the bat creatures and they began to swirl around the room, screeching as they did. Katy dove at Imam's boy and attempted to get him out when she was attacked from behind. She felt their sharp talons scratch her back. She whimpered and fell to her knees. The boy ran into a dark closet soon followed by some of the bats, just before he closed the doors.

"No!" She yelled to him. She then heard his cries and stood up to run to him. It was as if the bats knew she was going to help him because a few of them attacked her. They scratched across the other scratches, going slightly deeper this time. She screamed in pain and fell again. She rolled over onto her back to try and sheild herself from the creatures. They kept flying at her and she kept trying to fight them off and ended up with scratches on her arms, legs, face and stomach. Then she heard two gunshots and the doors opening. She moaned in pain as the creatures finally left her alone and went into the hole that had been made in the center of the room. Riddick went straight to her and picked her up and immediately noticed how weak she was. She saw Imam move towards the shaking doors of the closet.

"Imam, no. Please." She mumbled barely even able to talk. He opened the closet doors and the bat creatures came shooting out. The others ran outside and Riddick ducked with Katy in his arms, missing their attacks completely. The creatures shot down into the hole in the floor. Imam began to cry, his youngest was dead. Katy felt a little stronger and managed to stand up. She walked to him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to help him." Katy said sadly. Imam slapped her and she screamed because of the intense pain of the scratches on her face. Riddick began to feel the anger radiating around her. He stepped forward and rested his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. She growled at Imam, her animal side taking over.

"You really think I won't hurt you." She said sounding amused. "How cute." She snarled. "I have done far worse than what you just did to protect me and my sister." She said angry.

"That's hard to believe." He said simply. She laughed.

"Just after we escaped we ran into some men, they tried to rape my sister and make me watch. I won't tell you the details but they're all dead and there is a reason me and my sister are on the run. Dont fucking test me." She growled. She shook free out of Riddick's grip and walked away, trying to calm herself down. She wanted to wash her blood off of herself. She got undressed and stepped into the warm shower.

The water covered her skin and washed off the blood. She was still incredibly angry, there was only one way she could ever calm herself down completely. She began to sing to herself.

"You don't deserve my tears, I guess that's why they ain't there." She sang softly to herself, she hadn't realised it yet but Riddick was outside the bathroom, he wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier. "When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you. You showed your ass and baby yes, I saw the real you." She sang to herself. Riddick adored her voice, it was so soft and gentle, almost angel like. She then began to feel his presence. She turned the shower off, stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Can I help you Riddick?" She asked walking to the bed where she had put a clean set of clothes that was in her bag that she had packed.

"We need to talk." He said simply. "I tried to show you earlier but you just completely blocked me off." He said sounding a little angry.

"I can't Riddick." She said quietly. "I have to look after her." She said simply.

"Wouldn't she be safer with two people looking after her?" He asked confused. She began to think and realised she was using Alice as an excuse, sure that was one reason that she couldn't be with Riddick but there was something else. She slipped her clothes on under her towel. She softly rubbed her hair with the towel until it was mostly dry. She put it over the towel rack.

"There's something else." He said simply, beginning to realise she was trying to hide something.  
"I'm scared to let anyone else in." She said feeling defeated. "Are you happy now?" She asked him feeling a little angry. He shook his head and walked closer.

"No." He said simply. She looked up at him. He softly stroked her cheek. "Let me help you with your fear." He said softly. She looked into his eyes, he didn't have his goggles on. He leaned down and kissed her. She froze shocked. She began to relax and kiss him back. He pulled away and hugged her, she sighed letting him hold her close and making her feel safe. "You just have to let me in." He said softly.


	3. Comfort

**A/N:** Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews already :3 It means a lot. Till next time 3

"Riddick, what happens now?" She asked quietly and she sat down on the bed and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, making her feel safe. He softly kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes smiling.

"Well, unless you want different. I am yours and you are mine." He said softly, his voice full of emotions. He had never treated anyone like this but Katy was different. She was special.

"I couldn't wish for anything better." She purred, hugging him tightly.

"Once we get off this rock I will take care of you and Alice. I know a few planets that don't know about me, I can keep you two safe there." He said already thinking about the future with them. He felt tense up. "Hey, whats wrong?" He asked softly.

"Someone's scaring her." She said shooting up and away from him. She then realised she would have to explain how she knew about this to Riddick. "I have a sort of bond with my sister, I feel everything she feels." She explaned quickly. "I feel her emotions." She said simply. Then she turned and ran down the hallway.

"Wow." He breathed as he watched her disappear. She was really something. She was extremely fast and incredibly strong. She was easily the strongest woman he had ever met.

"Back the fuck away!" Katy growled at Johns and Fry as they had backed Alice up into a corner. They both turned to her.

"She has the same eyes as him but she didn't have surgery!" Johns yelled pointing at Riddick who had just joined them. "She is a freak of nature." Katy growled.

"I wouldn't Johns." Riddick commented warning him off.

"Say that, once more." Katy said intimadating him.

"She." He said pointing at Alice. "Is a freak of nature." He repeated this time getting dangerously close to Katy. That was all it took for her control to snap. No body made her sister feel like this. Her animal side was in control now. She gripped his throat tightly with one hand. In the space of a few seconds she had lifted him off the ground and threw him across the room. He grunted in pain from where he fell. She grabbed the knife that she kept in her boot and went over to Johns. She grabbed him and forced him to stand up. It caused him an extreme amount of pain snce his body had not yet recovered to slamming into the wall at great force. She held the knife against his throat, the blade threatening to slice through his soft flesh. Johns saw her eyes change from her soft violet colour to practically glowing. He gasped shocked.

"We are exactly the same!" She yelled angry. "You fuck with her. You fuck with me." She growled moving the blade a little closer. "I am far more dangerous than anything on this god damn planet." She told him. He just laughed.

"I don't believe you." He challenged her.

"Johns, I really wouldn't." Riddick warned him.

"I've been experimented on." She smiling, which just scared Johns even more. "I have been evolved into the perfect hunting machine. I have perfect sight and hearing in any environment. I am a 'super' killer."

"Really?" He challenged her again, trying to appear as though he wasn't scared but everyone knew different.

"Johns!" Riddick shouted this time. "Stop!" Katy was snapped out of it. She blinked a few times to gather herself and remember what happened. She moved away and slipped her knife back into her boot. She turned to walk to Alice. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She knew it was Riddick, Riddick's hand were softer than these. With her quick reflexes as soon as the hand touched her shoulder she grabbed and and threw the person over her shoulder. Johns slammed into the floor.

"Do not fucking touch me." She growled looking down at him. She went to Alice. "It's going to be ok baby." She said hugging her. Alice cried into her shoulder. "They just don't understand us." She said softly.

"Tell me the story again." Alice said quietly, still crying. The one story that Katy told her while they were in the testing facility.

"The day you were born was the happiest day of my life." Katy said softly. "I felt like you were my whole life and that because I was your big sister I had to take care of you like you were my own child, and I have ever since." She said then she paused a second to gather her feelings to stop herself from crying. "You are the only reason I am still alive today, I would have given up by now if I didn't have you to fight for." She hugged Alice a little tighter. "You, Alice May Turner, are everything to me, I cannot live without you and I hope I won't have to." Katy whispered and she felt the tears escape her eyes.

"Katy." Alice said softly, noticing she was crying. "I love you, Katy." Alice whispered looking up into Katy's eyes.

"I love you too baby." Katy said through her sobs. Everyone was amazed by how quickly Katy had changed, just a few minutes ago she was threatening to murder Johns and growling almost like an animal. Now, she was in tears and was vulnerable.

"I got the Sand Cat working!" She cheered bursting through the door.

"We better get the power cells before the eclipse comes." Fry mumbled. Katy stood up, helping Alice up too. They all climbed onto the Sand Cat. That's when they noticed Riddick wasn't there.

"Just go. He wouldn't wait for us." Paris said simply. Katy glared at him. Riddick jumped into the back of the Sand Cat. Paris stood up to look at him properly. "Thought we'd lost you." He said quickly then sat down and stayed silent.

"Shazza, Jack, can I ask you two to watch Alice for me while me and Riddick are keeping an eye out?" Katy asked them, knowing both Shazza and Jack had got close to Alice. They both nodded.

"Sure." Shazza replied smiling.

"Thank you."


	4. Darkness Falls

**Chapter 4- ** Darkness Falls.

"Riddick, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Katy said quietly as they were standing a bit away from the others. He just looked down and shook his head.

"You should have told me. It would have been nice to know who I was really falling for." He said turning to her and looking deep into her eyes. She saw all the emotions there. Love. Hate. Anger. Sadness.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"People, just a suggestion. Perhaps you should flee!" They heard Paris shout. In the last few seconds the other planet had begun to cover the sun. The planet was getting darker. Katy and Riddick turned to the column like structures as they both heard screeching. The smaller creatures were beginning to fly out of them.

"Beautiful." Riddick mumbled almost too quiet for anyone to hear. Then both Katy and Riddick turned and ran. As did Shazza and Alice.

"Get down!" Fry yelled and they all dived down into a little ditch. A heard of the bat like creatures flew over them. Katy's breath caught in her throat as even she grew scared. Riddick grabbed her hand, noticing the subtle hints that no one else would have noticed, and she held his hand tight. He squeezed her hand in return, letting her know without words that he would take care of her. She rolled over to check Alice was ok. Just then Shazza grabbed Alice's hand and they stood up. Shazza was making them run for it.

"No!" Katy screamed. She went to run after them. Riddick shot up and tackled her to the floor. He held her down.

"No!" He yelled angry. "I am still mad at you but I am not letting you die!"

Then Katy felt it, whilst everyone else heard it. Their heart wrenching screams echoing through the air.

"No!" Katy screamed again trying to get free so she could help Alice. She was experiencing everything first hand. The sharp talons slicing through Alice's flesh. The tickling feeling that the blood dripping from the scratches caused. That was nothing compared to the pain. The feeling of their sharp, razor like teeth taking chunks of flesh. Katy was doing everything she could to try and get free but Riddick wouldn't let her. The screams never stopped. They were coming from all three of them. Katy's face was drenched in tears.

"Alice!" Katy screamed. Riddick kept his grip on her, knowing that if he let go, or even loosened his grip she would get free and end up getting killed. He couldn't let that happen. Some how Katy managed to roll over to look at Alice.

"I'm sorry!" Alice cried. Katy couldn't stop crying and she wouldn't stop trying to break free. "I love you Katy." Alice wanted Katy to know how much she loved her and appreciated everything she had done for her. So, she began to fill her head with happy memories of the two of them. The times they visited the park before they were sent to the testing facility. Katy pushing Alice on the swings while Alice screamed to go higher whilst laughing. They were so happy. Katy saw herself through Alice's eyes.

Alice no longer saw her as her big sister, she saw her a mother figure, the only person she could ever open up to. She was everything to her and now knowing she was going to leave her, she just needed to make sure Katy knew that she appreciated everything she had ever done for her. Then the creatures each had a grip on a different part of her body and they all pulled in different directions. Within a second her limbs were torn from her body. Her blood turning to golden sand a dark red. Katy every ounce of pain. She screamed unable to contain her cries any longer. The creatures left with both Alice's and Shazza's body parts in their mouths. Everyone was silent with shock and Katy felt numb.

"Get off me." She said unable to hold back her sobs whilst talking. He didn't move. She pushed him off and stood up. Riddick stood up staying close to her. It was beginning to get darker and Katy had no intentions of going into the ship. She wanted to take her anger out on those things. Riddick realised this and grabbed her. He put her slim slender body over his shoulder, he carried her into the ship even though she was kicking and screaming and doing everything she could to get away. He only out her down when they got inside and they were safe, for now.

"Let me talk to her." Fry said softly. Riddick hesistated then agreed. He kept a close eye on them. "I know what you're going through, Shazza was a close friend of mine." Fry said softly.

"You can not even begin to imagine what I am going through." She whispered quietly. "I felt everything! Her pain flows into me, I learnt how to take her pain away from her so that she doesnt feel a thing." She said crying. Riddick didn't know that, he hadn't realised until that moment what she meant by 'I feel everything she feels' and now it was tearing him apart, just thinking that she had to go through that.

"Then why was she screaming?" Johns asked confused.

"Apart from the fact that she had a swarm of creatures fucking attacking her." Katy yelled angry. "The level of pain was too much for me to handle on my own." Riddick stood up and walked to her, he held his hand out to her.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" He asked her. She slipped her shaking hand into her strong, steady one. He helped her up and they walked away, leaving the others to talk about a plan. He stopped in a little room between the room where the others were and the front of the ship.

"I am so sorry." He said hugging her. "I shouldn't have been so angry with you, you were just protecting Alice and yourself." He said resting his head against hers. "Katy, I honestly think I am in love with you." He said quietly.

"You are." She mumbled closing her eyes. She then relaised what she had actually said. "Sorry, I can feel you remember." She whispered softly. "But, I am a little hurt that you haven't realised yet." She mumbled. He was confused then. Realised what? He then focused on her and her alone. He noticed her heart beating faster than normal, she was blushing a little, her palms were a little sweaty and she was keeping a grip on him.

"You love me!" He exclaimed happily. He was extremely happy, no one had ever had the same feelings for him. She giggled at his sudden outburst. "Katy, we both now have at least one reason to fight." He whispered softly.

"At least?" She asked confused.

"My reason is you. You have me. You can fight for Alice too. Show the creatures that they haven't won. We have all the tools we need. We just have to fight." He said to her.

"Then lets fight."


	5. Looks Clear

**A/N: **I do not own the story or characters involved, all rights belonging to the respectful owners. :3 I also do not own any of the lyrics previously used :) thanks again for the follows, favourite and reviews :D Sorry for not posting for a while. I've had school :(

**Chapter 5- **Looks clear.

They walked back into the other room, then they heard bumping. Katy spun around sensing a strange presence near them.

"Riddick." She mumbled quietly. The others were using a blowtorch to cut through the wall into a safer room. Katy was burning with anger. It scared Riddick. The amount of anger coming from her was far too much for her to control.

"Katy." He said softly. He heard the metal fall to the ground. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the others. He made her go into the room. They needed someone to hold the metal so they could melt it back together. Katy noticed the door. She ran towards it and looked out. One of the creatures was coming towards her. She could feel her body growing hotter and more tense as her anger grew. She then thought about the others. How dangerous it would be if she couldn't defeat it. She slammed the door closed as the creature dived at it. There was a thud. Katy groaned as she used her strength to try and keep the door closed. Riddick could tell she needed help but they weren't done yet and they were being attacked at this side too.

The creature was stronger. So much stronger. She was becoming weak. Then she froze dead to her spot. It couldn't have. The door was thick iron. All that left her mouth was a tiny squeak. She couldn't distract the others. She looked down. Sure enough. There it was. The creatures sharp, dagger-like tail stabbed into her stomach. Her eyes widened as she tried to figure out how it even managed to get it through the door. Bad decision. She wasn't prepared for when it whipped its tail back.

"Fuck!" She screamed in pain. Her scream echoed through the room. Riddick froze.

_No. Please. She can't die. _Riddick thought panicking.

Big mistake. Katy snapped. Her animal side was in control. She grabbed her knife and pulled the door open standing exactly in front of the creature. The pain was still there but she could hardly feel it anymore. Her body was humming with the power she held. Now she just had to use it. She jumped back as the creature charged at her.

"Aw cute." She snarled angry. "Now you die." The others stayed back in the corner as they watched her brawl with the creature. She got knocked down once and was lying on her back. Its tail whipped towards her, within a split second one hand grabbed the tail the other one, which was holding the knife, sliced it half. Its screeches filled the air. She just laughed at it. Everyone was amazed yet scared. She was an animal, and she seemed to be enjoying fighting this creature. Riddick was trying to stay calm, she could get hurt at any minute and she didn't seem to care. Johns was wide-eyed. She was ruthless. He was even scared of her. There was blue blood splatters all of the walls. Katy had it all over her, all well as her own blood from the wound on her stomach that was throbbing yet she was acting like it wasnt even there. Riddick was being held back by Jack.

It screeched at her. She didn't bat an eyelid. She had anger and revenge corsing through her veins. She was going to kill it, and she was going to avenge Alice at the same time. She slipped out from under the creature, knocking it over in the process. She stood up just as the creature did. They stood face to face. Katy was in its blind spot. It screeched again to try and find her. She hissed and stabbed it in the chest. Its blood covered her hand in an instant but she wasn't stopping. Oh hell no. She repeatedly stabbed it in the chest taking her anger for the entire race of creatures out on this one. Riddick noticed, even when she was an animal, she had very strong emotions, though no other part of her wanted to be weak she was. She had tears running down her soft pink cheeks. She couldn't control herself. She just stabbed over and over. The feeling of the knife slipping into it's skin felt like a relief. It almost felt good. For that she felt ashamed. She started coming back to herself. She blinked a few times shocked. Riddick moved past Jack and went to her. She dropped her knife. The metal clinked against the floor. She just stared in complete shock.

"Hey." He said softly to get her attention.

"What did I do?" She asked crying. All she saw was the mutilated dead body at her feet. He placed his hands on her shoulders softly to reassure her that he was here, and he was going to look after her. She just recoiled away from the creature and into Riddick's arms. He grew worried, what if she had gone over the edge? She just kept repeating herself.

"Oh no, what did I do?" She whispered over and over. They moved to a smaller room adjacent to the one they were in, beginning to make a plan. Katy just sat there silent staring at the blow torch in the middle of the room.

"Katy, are you ok?" Jack asked Katy. She just shook her head.

"If I don't stay calm and try my best to stay as me, I could kill everyone." She said and the tears escaped her eyes. Riddick didn't even speak, he just went to her.

"Riddick, is she gonna be ok?" Jack asked sounding worried. Riddick just shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know, he could sense her feelings and it was bad. She seemed to have a whole new side to her and he didn't like it one bit.

They had to help her control herself. Every time she even thought of one of those creatures she could feel the beast within her taking over. Little by little it was edging its way to the surface. Challenging her. Daring her to fight.

"How much do you weigh Johns?" Fry asked. Johns looked confused.

"What's it matter, Carolyn?" He replied.

"How much?" She asked again.

"Around 79 kilos, to be exact." He said simply.

"'Cause you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat, and that's why you can't think of a better plan." She said angry. With that they came decided to go with Carolyns' plan, gather all the light in the ship and go back to the skivv. They were walking to get the power cells when Katy abruptly stopped.

"Katy, are you ok?" Riddick asked her.

"I can't go with you, I will lose control, I will kill you all." She said sadly.

"You are coming with us Katy." Riddick demanded. He had to prove to her that he could help her, that she wasn't alone in this. "I promised I would look after you and that is what I am doing. You just have to let me in." He said to her repeating the one line that had made her give in to pushing everyone away. A tear fell down her cheek and she hugged Riddick tightly.

"Keep close." Carolyn said as they were getting closer to the section of the ship where they had to get the power cells from. Riddick took Katy's hand and kept her close to him and made sure she was ok. Then they got to the part with the cells, it was dark so Johns asked Riddick to check if there were any creatures in there.

"What's it look like?" Johns asked Riddick growing impatient.

"Looks clear." Riddick stated. Everyone began to walk into the room and they shone their lights into the room. A creature screeched and darted towards them. Everyone dived to the ground to avoid getting hit by the creature. Johns was fuming.

"You said it was clear!" He yelled angry.

"I said it looks clear." Riddick corrected him, keeping his voice calm and low.

"Well, what does it look like now?" Johns asked him. Riddick smirked feeling smug and looked up.

"Looks clear."


	6. Beware of the Dark

**Chapter 6- **Beware of the Dark.

They got the power cells and had just set off towards the emergency ship. Everyone was lit up like a christmas tree in order to keep the reatures away from them. Katy found it rather amusing but she kept quiet. Her and Riddick were up front, setting the pace and keeping everyone on the right track.  
Paris grabbed a bottle of liqour from the little box they had on the piece of metal that they were using to drag the power cells. A torch dropped out and began to roll away.

"I'll get it." Jack said, taking the lights and pulling them off. He ran to grab the flash light.

"Jack!" Fry shouted. Paris then began to panic, this was becoming too much for him to handle. He began to crawl away, with the lights still around him, pulling the power source they were using for the lights straight off and breaking it. The lights began to dim and go out.

"Paris, get back here!" Fry shouted. Imam got Jack and held him close.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried. Jack just nodded. Katy was watching Paris. She was froze to the stop, she knew she could help him but she couldn't get her body to move. He had kneeled up and was just staring into the distance. He had been stabbed through the stomach by one of those creatures. Katy felt like her insides had flipped upside down. What had happened to her? Where was the ruthless Katy that could deal with any amount of blood and gore? She didn't know but she knew and some point during this eclipse, it would need to surface again. Everyone knew that.

"I was supposed to die in France. Never even saw France." Paris mumbled quietly, no one heard apart from Katy. Damn her amazing hearing. With that he took a sip of his liqour, lit his lighter and spat out the alcohol creating a burst of fire. He was surrounded. With that he was torn to shreds. Katy couldn't take her eyes off of the creatures. They were brutal, but so was she.

"Do I need to ask?" Fry asked, specifically Riddick. He just shook his head. She didn't need to ask, nor did she need to know. Paris' burgandy red blood instantly stained the sand as it splattered all over the place. The once clear golden canvas of sand was now stained red. They finally finished him off and they didn't leave a single trace of him anywhere, except his blood on the sand. The touch of Riddick's hand on her shoulder brought Katy back to reality. They began walking again. After a few minutes Riddick leaned over to Katy.

"You see that canyon up ahead?" He whispered. She nodded looking ahead. "That's death row up there, especially since the girl is bleeding." He whispered to her. Katy knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'm gonna circle to buy me more time to think." So they did, they began to circle and no one else noticed until one of them saw the tracks.

"We circled." Johns said confused. "Just what exactly do you think you are doing?" He asked angry.

"Buying some time to think." Riddick mumbled. "There's is a canyon up ahead, it's death row. Especially with the girl bleeding." Everyone turned to Carolyn.

"What the hell are you talking about? She isn't cut." Johns asked confused.

"Not her. Her." Riddick said, looking directly at Jack. Jack looked around scared.

"For god sake Jack!" Carolyn shouted angry.

"I'm sorry, I thought if everyone though I was a guy you would listen to me. I'm sorry." She said crying and curling up into a ball. Carolyn hugged her apologising for yelling.

"Can we just go back to the ship?" Carolyn asked, feeling defeated. Her plan had gone to hell and everybody knew it.

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm startin' to enjoy my fucking self out here." Johns yelled angry.

"What? Are you high again? Just listen to yourself, Johns." Fry said, sounding disappointed and angry at Johns.

"No, no. You're right, Carolyn. What's to be afraid of?" He asked getting angrier by the second. "My life's just a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow. So I say mush on. The canyon's only a couple of hundred meters, and after that it's skivv city, so why don't you butch up, stuff a cork in this fucking kid, and let's go." He yelled angry.

With that, no one dared question Johns, they thought he would snap and hit them. So they walked in silence. Katy walked a little further behind Riddick, holding Jack's hand making her feel safe. Johns was talk to Riddick up front.

"Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies. It's called triage." Johns said to Riddick.

"They kept calling it murder when I did it." He replied simply.

"Ain't all of us gonna make it." Johns said to Riddick.

"You just realised that huh?" Riddick said mocking Johns for being so slow.

"Seven of us left. If we could get through that canyon and lose just one, that's be quite a fucking feat, huh? A good thing, right?" Johns asked Riddick. Riddick glanced at him.

"Not if I'm the one." He said to Johns.

"What if you're one of the six?" Johns asked Riddick this time.

"I'm listening." Riddick comments.

"What're they doing up there?" Fry asked from behind whilst walking with Imam.

"Talking about the canyon, I suppose. How to get us through." Imam replied. All five of them looked ahead, Riddick and Johns almost looked like friends. Talking and getting along. However, they didn't know the conversation that was happening in front.

"Sacrifice play." Riddick mumbled figuring it out. "Hack up one body, leave it at start of the canyon. Like a bucket of chum." He said thinking.

"Trawl with it. There's a cable on the sled. We can drag the body behind us." Johns suggested.

"Nice embellishment." Riddick commented. Almost sounding pleased at the suggestion.

"We don't wanna feed these land-sharks. Just keep them off our scent." Johns explained.

"So, which one caught your eye." Riddick said looking behind. Katy noticed the slight movement up ahead.

"Don't look. Don't look, Do not look." Johns had to say a few times to get Riddick's full attention. Katy was a little concerned, what were they talking about? They were far enough ahead that she couldn't hear them that well.

"Imam. Slow down." Fry said sounding scared.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't stop, just slow down. Just a little more space between us and them." Fry said worried.

"I'd rather we all stay-" Imam began before Carolyn interrupted.

"Please, just do as I say." She said practically begging him.

"Jack, can you do me a huge favour hunny?" Katy said keeping her voice soft and gentle. She nodded. "Can you go and walk with Imam, the pilgrim and Fry? I want to get a little closer to those two." Jack nodded and walked to the other three. Katy walked a little faster to get closer. They were talking about murdering someone. This creeped Katy out, who were they thinking of murdering?  
"Alright. You do the girl, I'll keep the others off your back." She heard Johns say to him. They were talking about Jack. Riddick stops and thinks for a moment, reconsidering. "What's wrong? Too big a job for you?" Johns asks taunting Riddick.

"Just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of chum." Riddick said to Johns turning to face him head on. Johns looked at him with his crystal blue eyes. Riddick looking directly back with his shiny eyes. It was imtimidating. Riddick goes for the shot gun and Johns fired it into the air. Johns light hits the ground, creating an arena of illumination around them. The shot gun goes free and Johns lunges for it, Riddick kicks it away into the darkness and pulls out his shiv.

"Gotta stay in the light, Johns. That's the only rule."


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7- **Goodbye.

Katy panicked. They were fighting. Riddick looked to his left for a split second and saw Katy. Johns noticed her and smirked. He slid under Riddick's arm and towards Katy. She froze to her spot as he grabbed her around the throat.

"Step any closer and I'll break her neck." Johns threatened. Katy grew angry. Why would he be so pathetic to bring her into it. Riddick could see the anger burning in her eyes. She was going to snap. He could tell.

"Get your hands off me." She growled. He put a hand over her mouth. Bad idea. She bit him and, being a 'super killer' she had sharp fangs. He drew his hand away and looked at it shocked. He was bleeding. This drove the creatures insane. They were ravenous and the smell of his blood just riled them up even more. She looked up at Riddick and he could see, Katy was no longer there. Not the Katy he had fallen for. The sweet, graceful Katy that wouldnt hurt any one. She was definitely gone. This Katy scared him. All her thought patterns were messed up. She no longer cared about protecting the others. She wanted Johns dead.

And she wanted to be the one to kill him.

"Bad move Johns." She growled. She grabbed the arm that was around her neck and in a split second it had gone from being straight to bent. She heard the crunch of his bone snapping. He cried in pain. She let go of him and he staggered back a little, but never stepping out of the light. She spun around to face him directly.

"Nobody fucks with me and lives to speak about it." She growled. He was holding his now broken arm. The bone had pierced his skin, making more blood drip onto the sand. She could hear the creatures all around screeching and crying, dying to eat every inch of his flesh. "Who would you prefer to kill you? Me, or those creatures?" Katy asked him. He stuttered. He didn't want to die.

"I'll take my chances with you." He replied. It was obvious he felt dizzy. He could barely stand up straight. His eyes were threatening to close and let him faint, he was doing all he could to avoid that fate. Katy smirked showing her fangs.

"Riddick. Shivv." She said holding her hand out, palm upwards. He threw it and she caught it. She tightened her grip around it. "Remember the one rule Johns." She mumbled and ran towards him. He tried to move out of her way, but failed. The knife sliced into his side. More blood spilt. The creatures screeched again. Katy laughed.

"Katy." Riddick mumbled shocked. She looked up to meet his eyes. For a brief second he saw her. The real Katy. So kind and gentle. Then she was gone. All that he knew about her was gone in a split second. Replaced by this... This... Animal. There was no other way to describe her really. She was a murderous, savage animal. She was worse than Riddick. Johns was loosing a lot of blood in a short amount of time.

"Let me die already." He moaned. He was tired of this. He wanted it to be over. He wanted the creatures to finish him off. Not her. He knew they would kill him quick whilst she would prefer to torture him and then kill him. It was tragic really. He knew that she would never give up murdering him to the creatures. After taunting her and her sister for so long, she was glad to be the one to kill him.

After what seemed like hours of continuous torture from Katy, Johns could tell he was soon about to die. He could feel it. Some strange force leading him out of this world and into another, but Katy wouldn't let him have that satisfaction yet. He fell to his knees and she kicked his chest making him fall over onto his back. She kneeled down next to him and slowly dragged the blade down his cheek, giving him yet another cut. She then spoke for the first time during the whole torture.

"So Johns. Quick or slow?" She asked, her voice laced with venomous poison.

"Just kill me already." He whispered as he wasn't strong enough to make his voice louder. Katy could smell his blood. That strong smell that drove the creatures insane. Riddick could smell it too. It was horrendous. The amount of blood that covered the sand was overwhelming. There was hardly any of the gold showing anymore. She was bored of torturing him now. It was time to kill him. She lifted her arm up and within a split second the knife had come down, slicing through the air and straight into his heart. She rather enjoyed the spongey flesh that cushioned the blow of the knife.

"Have fun Johns. People like you don't deserve to go to heaven." She snarled and twisted the knife, making the wound deeper and wider. With that Riddick could practically see Johns' soul leave his body. He shuddered. He didn't know what to do next. How could he get Katy back to herself? He walked to her. She spun around and looked at him. He took the shiv and with a quick flick of his wrist the blood splattered onto the floor. He slid it into his boot.

"Listen to me, come back. This isn't you and you know it isn't." He said to her. She laughed. She wasn't taking any of it in. Her true self was inside screaming. Trying to get out. He could tell she was fighting.

"Just come back." He whispered softly. She fought against it as much as she could. She shouted at her animal side to let go. It was over now. She had killed Johns. She didn't need to stay. Riddick didn't know what to do. He had to get her back so she was thinking rationally when he told her that they had to go get the others.

"Please Katy. Think of Jack." He said softly. With that, her animal side gave up. The real Katy wanted to look after Jack. She was young and vulnerable. She had to be protected. She couldn't save Alice, but maybe, just maybe, she could save Jack.

"Jack." She mumbled sadly. "She's with them. Fry was making them stay as far back as possible and I told Jack to go to them."

"Katy." Riddick said his voice strong and stern. "Come on, we need to go find them before they get theirselves into a mess." He said simply. She nodded and he took her hand. They made their way back to them and the others jumped when they made their presence known.

"Katy!" Jack said relieved.

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked sounding scared.

"Which half?" Riddick questioned right back. Katy backed up a little. She looked down at her feet. She was ashamed at what she had done.

"We're gonna lose everybody out here. We should've stayed at the ship." Jack said sadly.

"He died fast, and if we have any choice about it, that's the way we all should go out." Riddick said to everyone. Katy's head shot up. He blatantly lied to them. How could he lie so easily? Riddick moved closer to Jack to speak to her specifically.

"Don't you cry for Johns." He said to her. There was a strange tone in his voice. He both sounded, and looked evil at that moment in time.

"Don't you dare."

**A/N: Thank you guys for the follows, likes and views. Means a lot :3 Again, everything used that isn't my own character or idea goes to there rightful owner. **


End file.
